Tardis?  Spring Awakening and Doctor Who Oneshot
by 525600-Seasons-Of-Love
Summary: We all know about Melchior discovering Wendla's grave, but what if she didn't really die? Companion!Wendla is featured.


This may be a Oneshot, or I might continue with it. Give me feedback, and you tell me :3 I do not own Doctor Who or Spring Awakening.

It was one of those crystal clear nights, the kind where you could see everything in almost perfect detail. The kind of night that seemed perfect to meet someone by nightfall. At least, to Melchior Gabor it was. He had sent a letter to his dear old friend Ilse; containing instructions to have Wendla Bergmann meet him, here, in the graveyard behind the church, at midnight.

was time his watch read. Melchior was getting anxious. He had learned, by letter, that Wendla was pregnant, and it was his. He told her to meet him here, so they could get away. Perhaps to America… Yeah, America seemed nice. Melchior turned behind him, staring at the church with a raised eyebrow. "Look at yourself. You spend your life running from the church, and where do you wind up?" Melchior shook his head, and stared forward. The minutes between now and midnight seemed like hours. To his left a few feet, there was a headstone. It wasn't quite worn yet, but it had obviously been there a while. Melchior went to kneel in front of it, tracing his fingers over the name. "Moritz…" he murmured. "My old friend…" He swore he felt a small tear roll down his cheek, but he brushed it aside. "Well, I can't let it get to me now… Or Wendla. I won't let it. I'm sorry, Moritz. You would have approved, I'm sure." He added, standing up. The chiming of nearby bells could bit heard, and Melchior smirked. "Midnight." He whispered. His smirk faded, and he looked frantically around him. "Wendla?" he called, as quiet as he could manage to at the moment. He ran to the gates, looking around for any sight of someone approaching, or a light on in the nearby Bergmann household. Instead only black curtains in their windows. Huh. Melchior turned back to the headstones, staring them down. "All these little tombs." Just to the left of Moritz Stiefel's grave, there was a newer looking headstone he was surprised to have never seen before. "And here, a fresh one." He mumbled, dripping with malice. He approached it, and began to read it. "Here lies, in God, Wendla Bergmann…" It took a few seconds for that to sink in. "No." It had to be wrong… Wendla couldn't just be… No. It was definitely wrong. Melchior fell to his knees, and wiped it off to read it better. "Born…. Died… Of Anemia?" Melchior wasn't going to just accept this easily. He punched the ground, assuring himself he didn't punch where Wendla lay. "No!" He roared. He collapsed down onto the grave, sobbing. "No…"

What Melchior didn't know was that a little girl with brown hair was watching him from behind a tree. A man in a suit and converse stood behind her. The girl turned around to face him, a tear glistening in one of her brown eyes. "Can't we take him with us?" she asked in little more than a whisper. The man shrugged. "I don't see why not." The girl's eyes widened. "You're serious?" "Why would I lie about that, Wendla?" the man asked. Wendla shrugged. "You still refuse to tell me your real name, 'The Doctor', why should I believe otherwise?"

As Wendla watched him, it seemed he was hallucinating about the ghost of Moritz. "Well, you had the right idea… They'll scatter the earth, and thank their god!" Melchior drew a knife from his pocket, and was about to slice it across his neck when a sound interrupted him. "NO!" Wendla screamed, slapping a hand over her mouth. Melchior jumped up, looking from the headstone to the girl. "W-W-Wendla?" he whispered, unable to believe it. The Doctor leaned against a tree, with his arms crossed and just watched. "Oh my god… Are you… Still…?" Melchior asked, curious. Wendla simply nodded. "Yes. I almost wasn't, and then I'd really be dead. This lovely man over there saved me." Wendla gestured to The Doctor, who waved. Melchior looked between them, and approached the doctor, placing his hands on the Doctor's shoulders. "Thank you. So much." He whispered. The Doctor slowly moved Melchior's hands off of his shoulders, and stood straight. "Now, if you don't mind, that's enough of the chit chat. We have a TARDIS to get to." Melchior was confused. "Tardis?" "Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Wendla recited, giggling. "Just let him do the leading." Melchior shrugged, and wrapped his arm around Wendla's shoulder, following The Doctor deep into the woods.

Emerging into a small clearing, The Doctor stopped in front of a big, blue box that looked like nothing Melchior had ever seen before. The Doctor opened the door, and Melchior's eyes widened- It was bigger on the inside tan the outside. Wendla and Melchior were ushered inside, and once the door was shut, The Doctor clapped and rubbed his hands together. "So, kiddies. Where shall we go?"


End file.
